


Dobranoc, Sammy. Jestem z nas dumny.

by YouCanCallMeEve



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCanCallMeEve/pseuds/YouCanCallMeEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble pisane przy Chouchou - Teardrop :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dobranoc, Sammy. Jestem z nas dumny.

Byłem bezradny.  
Owszem, oboje wyciągaliśmy się z opresji nie raz, ale tym razem to mnie przerosło, nie potrafiłem pomóc.  
Wplotłem palce w swoje krótkie włosy, ciągnąc za nie dość mocno i przygryzając dolną wargę, próbując powstrzymać piekące łzy przed pozostawieniem słonych śladów na moich policzkach. On nie chciałby żebym płakał.  
Nie mogłem nic zrobić.  
Żaden demon nie chciał paktu, Castiel nie był w stanie go przywrócić…   
I czułem, że to jest właśnie ten moment, w którym ostatecznie powinienem się pożegnać.   
 - Dobranoc, Sammy. Jestem z nas dumny. – szepnąłem, klękając obok jego zimnego, martwego ciała.   
Najprawdopodobniej ostatni raz widząc jego twarz...


End file.
